The Story of Us
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Theo Nott is Omega who just wants a little bit of what his best friend Draco has with his boyfriend Harry. Blaise Zabini is an Alpha who is just out for a good time and to shag. What will happen when the two of them get together and try and make a relationship work? Will them make some out of their circumstances? Or will they end in tears?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Our Tangled Webs, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the pairing of Blaise/Theo. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for Omegaverse Trope. Warning for mentions of sex and fade to black sex. Also some very strong language. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Story of Us.**

Theo yawned and stretched back against Blaise needing the comforting reassurance of his lover's arms around him. It had been almost a year since they'd first gotten together and, if he had to admit to himself, it was the best year of his life. He'd before thought he'd find someone to be with let alone attract the attention of someone like Blaise.

He could still remember the day they'd met like it was burned into his memory. It was his first relationship with another boy and that first day had been a day for many firsts for Theo. Placing his hand over their growing child Theo let his memories wash over him. Taking him back to their beginning. The road that lead to their little miracle.

############################################################################################

"She broke up with you," his best friend Draco had asked putting his hand on Theo's shoulder, "didn't she?"

Theo looked up at his best friend feeling a sense of jealousy fill him when he saw that not only was Draco here but Harry, Draco's long time boyfriend, was here as well. It wasn't that he would begrudge Draco his happiness. He really wouldn't. But the watching the tall blonde man interact with the smaller dark haired man made Theo want that for himself.

"Yeah," Theo answered trying to keep the jealousy out of his mouth. "Her words were as follows, exactly as follows, 'It's nothing personal Theo. It just feels like you're not really into this relationship. I need someone who wants to be with me. Not thinks they want to be with me.'" A sigh left his mouth as he stood up and moved away from the couple who were being cutesy with each other at the moment. Stalking into the living room and sinking into the nearest chair Theo felt drained by the day.

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place, mate," Harry suggested.

"Easy for you to say, Potter," Theo snorted. "You and Draco found each other in Hogwarts. I can't even keep a relationship for more than a week at a time." And it was true. If you didn't count the string of one night stands he'd had with Daphne Greengrass. But none of it had ever felt right. Or fore filling to him.

"Harry and I had to work at our relationship," Draco pointed out trying to help Harry's argument. "It wasn't just handed to us."

"That's a crock of bull if I ever heard one. No one was surprised to find the two of you shacking up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They knew you two were supposed to be together..."

"Theo," Harry's voice rang out stopping the ensuing argument short, "have you always looked for a girl to be with? Just out of curiosity." Harry knew that most pureblood families frowned upon anything that could further the family name. That meant two men having a sexual relationship as far as they knew.

"Are you kidding me, Potter?" Theo snorted. "My family would kill me if the named of Nott ended with me. They expect me to marry some nice pureblood girl and have tons of nice pureblood babies with her." He raised an eyebrow at the duo standing in front of him. "Unless you're telling me you've found a way that two men can have a baby that doesn't involve..."

"It was just a suggestion," Harry said raising his hands. "You might actually be a lot more happier in a relationship with another man." He leaned up and kissed Draco. "I know we're happy together."

"And if I was interested in looking into what you suggested how would I go about doing that?"

"Come to the club with us tonight," Draco told him trying to make it seem he was asking. Everyone knew Draco wouldn't be taking no for an answer. "We'll pick you up here around eight and don't be wearing that." He pointed at Theo's sweat pants and sweat shirt. "Wear something sexy."

"Tight pants," Harry suggested. "Show off what you're working with."

"Come on you," Draco said pointing towards the door. "We've got to go get changed for tonight."

Theo didn't need to hear any more to know that was code for Draco wanting to take Harry right then and there but having the good sense to suggest going home.

"See you later," Theo called as they headed to fireplace to Floo home.

Feeling like nothing could go right in his life Theo sighed as he got up and walked over to the couch. Tonight was going to be pure agony for him and he knew it. Knowing Harry and Draco they'd probably try and set him up with some guy. Maybe, he thought as he looked up at the ceiling of his apartment, he would give the idea of trying another man out. If he didn't like it he could try and get back with Daphne or Pansy.

#######################################################################################################

Meanwhile across town at Draco and Harry's flat, Draco was kissing his way down Harry's neck to his collarbone. Hands roaming over the other boy's chest and down his stomach.

"Do you think maybe we should start thinking about who to set Theo up with?" Harry asked a moan escaping his lips as Draco's finger expertly traced along Harry's zipper.

"That is not the problem I want to concentrate on right now, my love," Draco smirked as his fingers closed over the zipper and began to pull it down. "I have something very probing on mind right now. I'm sure you can guess what it is."

"We deal with Theo first and then you can probe away," Harry chuckled as Draco's teeth grazed his neck. "So do you have any candidates in mind for someone for Theo."

Draco's hand gently caressed Harry through his pants causing a hissed moan to escape his lips. "Am I making it hard for you to concentrate on your problem?" Draco's voice carried a smirk in it. "Because you know what I want to..."

"Draco, he's your friend," Harry sighed. "Your best friend. Don't you want to help him find love? Find the person he's meant to be with?" Another moan escaped Harry's lips as Draco cupped him through his pants.

"I do want to help him," Draco sighed. "But I want to help me more." Catching the look that Harry was giving him Draco sighed yet again. "Fine. I think that the best fit for Theo would be Blaise." Brushing his hand across Harry's now open fly he smirked at the moan he received. "Now can we do what I've wanted to do since we got back a minute ago."

"Like I'm going to say no to you, Draco," Harry said as his pants fell down his legs.

"I wouldn't let you," Draco told the smaller man pushing him down on the bed. "I think you know that by now."

#######################################################################################################

Theo sighed as he waited for Harry and Draco at the bar of the place they'd told him to meet them at. Of course, he wasn't expecting them to be on time. He knew exactly what they were more than likely doing and he knew you just didn't interrupt that. Ordering a drink from the bartender he sat on the one stools at bar cursing his actually deciding to wear the tight pants Harry had suggested.

"Here's your drink," a voice floated down towards him.

Looking up Theo thought he was looking into the face of an angel. The owner of the voice was a tall muscular man about the same age as Theo. He had a tan that anyone would die to have. Luscious thick black hair covered his head and brought out his gorgeous blue eyes. Theo felt a blush color his face as his eyes traveled up and down the man's body.

"Here you go," the man said again holding out a drink he'd had in his hand. "Might I say you look mighty sexy."

"T-t-thank you," Theo stuttered out taking the drink he was handed.

The man sat down next to Theo. "Are you here with anyone?" he asked eyes roaming over Theo's body. "Or is the sexiest man in the room single by choice?" He took a sip of his own drink looking straight into Theo's grey eyes.

"I'm actually meeting some friends here," Theo told this guy he didn't even know. "Merlin, I don't even know why I just told you that. I don't usually talk to strangers this candidly."

"I'm Blaise Zabini," the man said holding out his hand for Theo to shake.

"Theodore Nott," Theo said taking the man's hand and shaking it. Something odd happened when he took the other man, Blaise's, hand. It felt like an electric tingle went from Blaise's hand to Theo's. "You can call me Theo if you want to."

"I like that."

Theo giggled at that pronouncement putting a hand over his mouth. He'd never giggled before with anyone else he'd been with. He'd never found himself feeling attracted to any of them.

"So," Blaise sighed, "you do know this is a gay bar? Right?"

"I kind of figured. My friends Harry and Draco suggested this place. They're..."

"Right behind you," Draco's voice cut Theo off. "I see you two have met." Draco winked over at Blaise and nodded towards Theo. "Harry and I just stopped by to see how things were going."

"But?" Theo asked.

"But nothing." Draco smirked over at Harry. "I'm just going to head to the bathroom. Freshen up real quick."

Theo watched Draco walk off through crowd towards the bathroom. Why was everything so easy for Draco? he thought as he watched the other boy talk to the bathroom attendant and the point back towards them.

"I think I need to freshen up a bit too," Harry said wriggling his eyebrow suggestively. "You two have fun." He patted Theo and Blaise on the shoulder. "I know I'm going."

"Saw that coming as soon as Draco walked off that way," Blaise said with a laugh. "Are you a friend of Harry's or a friend of Draco's?"

"Draco's friend," Theo told him. "You?"

"Both." Blaise leaned forward as though to tell a secret. "Me and Draco used to have a thing before he found Potter. Not that I'm jealous of Potter or anything. With me and Draco it was purely just..."

"That's a tad bit TMI."

"No. It's not. I don't mind talking about my past sexual partners. When you said you were friends with Draco I kind of figured you and he had...you know...done the deed." Blaise licked his lips as his eyes traveled over Theo yet again.

"No. I...I...This is my first time considering dating another..."

"You've never been with a man before." He chuckled. "Ah, Draco." A sigh left his lips as he placed a hand on Theo's thigh. "What exactly are looking for out of this little set up?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you looking for a hook up? Just pure sex. Or are you looking for a friends with benefits sort of thing? Or a relationship and sex? What do you see happening from tonight. Because I'd be fine with..."

"We just met."

"So?"

"Shouldn't we get know each other first before..."

"If that's what you want. Like I was about to say before you interrupted I'd be fine with a shag." Blaise watched Theo try and backpedal out of the situation.

"Maybe it's best if we just be friends."

"Afraid?"

"Of what?"

"That you'll like it. That you'll disappoint Mummy and Daddy by saying you let another man..."

"I-I-I..."

"I'm afraid of something I can't control. Was that what you were about to say?" Blaise's hand inched further up Theo's thigh. "If we get to know each other better would it make you feel better about having a shag?" Blaise leaned towards Theo putting his lips right against the shorter man's ear and whispered, "I really want to shag you. I have since I sat down next to you. So consider it. Okay?"

Theo doesn't know what possesses him but he finds himself nodding to the other man's proposition. He'll get to know this other man and then he's not sure if he'll allow him to have what he wants or not. But he knows he should at least try. He wants what Harry and Draco have and he'll do anything to get it.

Harry and Draco didn't seem to find their way back from the bathrooms which didn't surprise Theo. But what did surprise him was the fact that he'd just spent hours talking to Blaise and felt like he'd known the other man all his life. Then again it helped make things easier that Blaise had kept him plied with drinks all night.

"Those jerks left us," he said laughter tumbling from his mouth. "Bet you their at home now having a nice shag in the bath or something." He couldn't help the hint of jealousy that colored his voice.

Blaise leaned over and pulled Theo into a passionate kiss. Surprised Theo gasped and felt the other man's tongue go into his mouth. As the men's tongue tangled together fighting for dominance hands roamed over bodies. Up and down backs desperately. Blaise broke the kiss panting for breathe. "Wanna get out of here and go somewhere else?"

Downing the rest of his drink Theo nodded. "Let's get out," he giggled. "But where do you want to go?"

#######################################################################################################

Sunlight poured through the window shining on Theo's face as he slept. His head was pounding and there was a dull ache in his body that he didn't quite remember having before. Opening his eyes he looked around the unfamiliar room he found himself in. This wasn't his room. This wasn't his house. Where the hell was he? He looked around desperately to find out where he was. The last thing he remembered was being at that gay bar with Draco's ex-lover Blaise.

An arm went around Theo's middle from behind him and something hard was rubbing insistently against his thigh. "You're awake already?" Blaise asked pulling Theo back against him. "I figured I'd let you sleep in while I made us some breakfast in bed."

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. I'll let know when it's ready." Blaise kissed Theo just as passionately as he had at the bar last night. "Don't go anywhere." Blaise got up and left the room.

Theo watched him leave in shock. Rolling back over and closing his eyes he knew he'd disappointed his parents really bad last night. But how could something that felt so good be so bad? Maybe he and Blaise could make something of this. Maybe they could have what Harry and Draco had. That was yet to be seen.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Story of Us. I plan on having the next chapter be the rest of the morning after and maybe an actual first date for Blaise/Theo. Also more Drarry.**


End file.
